


Obsessions

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chance Meetings, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Tension, Time Lady Rose, Time Travel, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Rose returns to the Doctor, but is met by an unwelcoming companion instead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Obsessions**

**1.**

Rose Tyler hasn’t been expecting this. Merely mentioning the Doctor’s name to a young dark-skinned woman has made the woman furious.

“Whatever your business with him is, blondie, I am not allowing you anywhere close to him, you hear? He doesn’t need any more companions, yeah? Even if you _know_ him, I’m sure he wouldn’t waste time on someone as… _common_ as you, dear.”

Martha Jones has only noticed the plain, likely second-hand clothes and pieces of cheap jewellery the girl has had on. Strangely, it has only fuelled up her inexplicable anger further. How could the Doctor, the last of the Time Lords, have anything to do with this _plain_ girl?

Martha exhaled, trying to calm herself down, assurring herself no-one could take her chance to win the Doctor’s love away from her. Some woman, particularly one looking so _ordinary_ , did not pose a threat to her in winning the Time Lord’s affection!

* * *

 “You don’t know me. I don’t know you. Trust me, it’s better for us to stay this way,” Rose stopped the woman quietly, before she could throw yet another pointless tantrum at her.

“What on Earth is going on?” Donna Noble has been quick to join in, as she could not help herself, always wanting to take part in anything at least remotely interesting, now that the Spaceman was not too keen on taking them to some places worth seeing, the majority of his trips now dealing with needing to fix some technical issues, usually dealing with either the TARDIS or some other kind of spaceships belonging to some unfamiliar aliens, for reasons unknown to them.

“This woman here insists she needs to see him,” Martha explained to her friend. “And we have been told not to allow strangers in at all costs!”

Rose gulped, not wishing to disclose her identity to anyone. She knew such a meeting was only to be expected, but the Doctor had warned her to be quiet about these things, just in case he was nowhere to be seen when (not if) she has finally found her way to the TARDIS, because, if anything, he has never doubted in Rose.

Whatever plans and diagrams she has had with her have proven to be completely useless, as the way maps worked on Earth has been  completely different on Pete’s World.

She should have known something more than the basics taught at school in Maths and geometry, speaking nothing of logic, was a must… Even more so for space and time travellers. Particularly when she had been so brutally separated from the Doctor, who has always been ready and willing to explain and clarify these things to her for hours. At least reading maps has never been a problem for her.

Rose nodded at the newly-arrived redhead, but stayed silent. She was ready to wait for the Doctor for as long as it took.

“Hello! Who might you be?” Donna tried to address her kindly. The blonde girl must have been awfully distressed after Martha has more or less tried to shoo her off, not exactly employing a vocabulary or tone fitting for a soon-to-be doctor.

“She refuses to introduce herself and is determined to wait for him,” Martha rolled her eyes, secretly hoping his time away was going to take days, perhaps even weeks? She has grown used to seeing every young woman knowing about the Doctor as a threat.

 

Martha’s hope was short-lived, as the Time Lord, as if knowing he was needed, has hurried to them a couple of minutes later. Nobody could say wherever he has been hiding, if at all, but the alien was furious, only sending one momentary tender glance Rose’s way.

* * *

 

“I  have actually been expecting for something like this to happen eventually. Insulting people seems to have become your second nature. Now, you have insulted someone dear to me. You leave me no choice but to reconsider your place on board, Martha,” the Doctor shrugged at the stunned woman.

“But-”

“You must know why.”

“Hell, Doctor. I had no idea she was so important to you!”

“That doesn't excuse you from insulting people you _don’t know_ , in the first place! She could have been a monarch in disguise! Rassilon, what on Earth is wrong with you, Martha? Somehow, I am no longer certain working inside the medical field is right for you!”

The dark-skinned girl shuddered. “Whatever’s got into _you_ , Doctor? You know as well as I do I love studying medicine!”

“Yet you allow yourself to be rude with strangers.”

Donna was too stunned to speak, having long learnt the human tongue could be a friend… or an enemy.

“Who are you, anyway?” Martha Jones inhaled.

The Doctor shook his head slightly. “You don’t need to say or explain anything to them, love.”

The dark-skinned companion gasped, but did not comment.

“I am taking her with me.” _Into our room, is this okay?_ He glanced at Rose, who nodded.

That hasn’t been all. “Martha, right now, I think you should spend some time with your family and friends and rethink your actions.” Even if the Doctor was aware he sounded like an angry or disillusioned parent, he didn’t care.

“Could I take Donna with me?” Martha asked him, expecting for the ginger to join her on her trip home.

Donna Noble shook her head. “I’m sorry. You need to be away from all this for a while and think about it. On your own, yeah?”

Martha nodded. Obviously, when it rained, it poured. “See ya?” She said and left, not even bothering to collect her things. Knowing the Doctor, his anger could only last for so long, besides, Donna could always bring her whatever she might need.

“Martha can get quite overprotective,” Donna tried to justify her friend. “I’m sure it’s only a one-time occurence! Maybe it’s been a bad time for her, or-”

The Doctor rolled his eyes at her.  “The door is right here, if you-”

Donna shook her head. “I was only trying to help!”

“I could see that,” the Doctor shrugged. “If you want to bring your friend some of her things, feel free to. But we’re not explaining anything to you, not until I’m certain the journey hasn’t caused her any unfixable troubles.”

Rose smiled at Donna. “I’m sorry, I’m needed elsewhere, as you can see.”

As soon as they were out of the woman’s sight, the Tyler girl giggled, puzzled. “What’s up with you and obsessive companions? I thought I was the only one,” she teased him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously...**

_ As soon as they were out of the woman’s sight, the Tyler girl giggled, puzzled. “What’s up with you and obsessive companions? I thought I was the only one,” she teased him. _

* * *

 

 

**Obsessions**

 

**2.**

 

He sighed, uncomfortable. “I’d take you over any companion, Rose Tyler. You could be obsessive about me all you like. _ I _ have always been obsessive over you. Ask Martha,” he smirked at her darkly.

“I’ll pass,” Rose smiled at him knowingly. “Do you know how long it might take Martha to get over the fact she has no chance in succeeding in winning you over?”

“Nobody knows,” he shrugged. “A week?”

Rose looked at him dubiously. 

“What makes you think so?”

“I know my companions,” the Doctor said.

The girl nodded. “You are supposed to!”

_ But I know you better than I know them! I care about you more than I do about them,  _ the Time Lord said, blushing.

Rose beamed at him.  _ I kind of noticed,  _ she teased. 

The Doctor looked around. Having noticed no more people in need to break apart their reunion, he grabbed Rose by the hand.  _ Allons-y? _

She giggled, excited. The TARDIS was only a few steps away.

“Rose. My beloved, my perfect Rose,” he breathed out the moment they were on board. 

_ I am listening, my- Doctor,  _ she remembered to stop herself from calling the Doctor by his real name. Merely thinking about some of the things they have done together after Rose has got to know it has made her blush.

The Time Lord beamed at her.  _ The old girl’s on our side, Rose. She can create a room for us in a heartbeat. _

The companion giggled. “Yes, I know.”  _ But back then, we have been nothing but the Time Lord and his companion, with no-one else... _

The Doctor smiled at her. “Nobody was there to threaten our relationship,” he rephrased. “Don’t worry. I am going to make sure nobody does, even if it means I’ll need to stay close to you at all times.”

Rose beamed at him. “Not right now. Now, I’m going to take a shower.”

The Doctor stared at her with mock dread. “Are you absolutely sure, Miss Tyler? Aren’t you afraid I may disappear, just like-”

His attempt at humour has been met with a slap. Rose was honestly shocked. “Whatever’s wrong with you?!”

Donna Noble was the first to check out the unusual situation. Before she could give a question, Rose eyed the redhead apologetically. “This one here has no idea about what some memories might do. Take care of him, I’m off to shower.”

“I thought you preferred taking a long bath?” The Doctor asked Rose meekly.

“Yes, but I need to get familiar with our home universe first. Including with its water,” she said seriously.

The Time Lord understood she was only kidding. Donna, meanwhile, has been terrified. “What do you mean, different water? Like soft water and hard water? Or… is its colour different?”

“It’s different,” Rose shrugged, not wanting to talk about some silly thing which she wasn’t sure existed at all. “I’ll be back soon. Try not to kill each other while I’m gone!” She sent them her tongue-touched grin and left, saying nothing else.

“What did she mean?” Donna was puzzled. “You don’t seem of a violent sort to me. Do I?”

“Don’t worry. We used to have a friend who used to tease us with it.”

_ “ _ I don’t get it,” she said. “Better tell me what have you done to have your friend shrieking at you!”

The Doctor paled. “I might have reminded her of the worst day in our lives.”

Donna Noble wasn’t surprised. “I could have guessed. I keep telling you your gob might get you in trouble impossible to get out of.”

“Yes. Better tell me what you think of her,” the Doctor smiled at her shyly.

_ “ _ I don’t know. Your friend seems strong enough to ignore Martha’s harsh words.”

“Most of us are,” the Doctor shrugged. “She, the love of my life, she wasn’t expecting this. This unwelcoming return to our home universe must have surprised her greatly.”

“So? What are you going to do? Kick Martha out whenever she makes a mistake or uses a wrong expression when talking of her? Just because?”

“Because she is everything I have. If anyone insults my beloved, I can’t guarantee for myself.”

Donna was once again reminded things could change drastically in a second. All it took for him was meeting this blonde and nobody could have said he’d been gloomy whenever they were aboard and the Doctor wasn’t off the ship looking for something for someone. 

The alien didn’t even get the time to talk about his journeys to different places and species looking for parts possibly useful in finding or constructing a way to finally meet his Rose again.

“Donna. I thought you, of all people, would know. Of a love so deep and so strong it overtakes all-”

Donna burst out laughing, wondering if the girl has ever heard him talking about this. He sounded like an amorous teenager all of a sudden.

“Considering what I  _ do  _ know… Uncontrollable lust from my youth, perhaps. About something as pure and  intense as the love you are portraying, you should probably consult Martha,” she teased.  _ Or Shakespeare. _

“I don’t think Martha’s in a state to talk about love reasonably right now," he sighed. “Not to any of us.”

“Especially not to your girlfriend,” Donna finished.

The Doctor nodded. “Let’s not talk about Martha.”

“Let’s talk about your secret love life instead?” The redhead said kindly.

“Oh. No,” he got uncomfortable.

“Why?”

“Because secret is just what it is.”

Donna Noble rolled her eyes. “Sure. But as I see it, it’s no longer secret.”

“Well…”

“Keep her name from us, if you want. But it may get tiresome after a while.”

“You don’t understand. Meeting the love of your life again is-”

"It's amazing, I get it. But what does it have to do with not telling us her name?"

"Allow her to return to us first, then try asking her."

Donna exhaled, not really surprised. “Honestly, Doctor, I won’t be bothered by anything you choose to do at this point. Bring in as many companions as you want. Just don’t disappear, even if it’s with her.”

  
  



End file.
